


Dieta cud

by Arienek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dwóch Yurich i Wiktor, Gen, Paparazzi, głodne zwierzaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Wiktor Nikiforow przyłapany przez paparazzich między drapieżnym kocurkiem a słodziutkim pieseczkiem...





	

Dla Stokrot, która zawsze potrafi mnie podnieść na duchu odpowiednim fanartem.

Uwaga: okoliczności przedstawione w fanfiku nie odnoszą się w żaden sposób do fabularnych ani realnych sytuacji.   
Uwaga druga: na potrzeby fanfika kot Rosyjskiego Łobuziaka jest stuprocentowym samcem o imieniu Iwan. Personalia Yurio zostały spolszczone (zrusycyzowane?) do wersji Jurij Plisiecki.   
Uwaga trzecia: delikatne żołądki mogą nie znieść takich wizji...  
Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

 

DIETA-CUD

 

Gala Łyżwiarstwa Figurowego w Moskwie ściągnęła do rosyjskiej metropolii wiele gwiazd światowych lodowisk. Jeszcze więcej pojawiło się przedstawicieli prasy i mediów, którzy krążyli po mieście jak pracowite mrówki i obiektywami aparatów namierzali co ciekawsze ujęcia mistrzów łyżwiarstwa. Moskwa, jak Rzym, nigdy nie śpi, ostatnia noc była jednak wyjątkowo senna i nudna dla łowców sensacji. Sportowcy, którzy zdążyli już zjechać do miasta, zaszyli się w swoich apartamentach i najwyraźniej wysypiali się na zapas przed rozpoczęciem przygotowań. Dopiero przed dziewiątą rano następnego dnia kilku reporterów, przypadkiem wędrujących pieszo między dwoma luksusowymi hotelami, przyuważyło w niepozornej dzielnicy szarych kamienic bardzo interesujący obiekt.  
\- Ty! To jest Nikiforow!  
\- Eee? – skrzywił się z powątpiewaniem jeden z towarzyszy bystrookiego dziennikarza. – Tu? O takiej godzinie? Gdzie ty widzisz Nikiforowa?  
Osobnik, szczelnie zasłonięty kapturem przyciasnej bluzy dresowej, przemykał się truchcikiem od bramy do bramy i krył się w cieniu kamienic. Nic w jego postawie nie przypominało gwiazdorskiego kroku Wiktora Nikiforowa.  
\- Wiem, co mówię! – upierał się fotoreporter. – Wszędzie rozpoznam ten zadek! Dostałem cztery razy pod rząd Nagrodę Publiczności za zbliżenia tyłów Nikiforowa. Mówię ci, że to on!  
\- I gdzie by się niby tak skradał?   
\- Zaraz się dowiemy…  
Dziennikarze ruszyli tropem podejrzanego obiektu, dla niepoznaki klepiąc się wzajemnie po plecach i pokrzykując jak grupa podchmielonych imprezowiczów. Wkrótce ujrzeli mężczyznę w kapturze – przytupywał i podskakiwał niecierpliwie przed zamkniętymi drzwiami… Sklepu zoologicznego?  
\- Ki czort? – zdumiał się reporter. – Co go tam gna tak wcześnie rano? Ani tam gorzałki nie kupi, ani kondomów, ani mydła…?  
\- Po rybkę do śniadania? – bąknął niepewnie jego kolega.  
\- Jak tak podryguje, to rzeczywiście wygląda znajomo! – stwierdził fotograf z ciężkim aparatem na ramieniu. – Faktycznie Nikiforow! Patrzcie, grzywka mu wylazła, tej czupryny nie sposób pomylić z żadną inną. Co on tu robi?  
Wiktor Nikiforow, co chwilę ściągając sobie kaptur nisko na twarz, ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na otwarcie sklepu zoologicznego.  
\- On ma psa, nie? Może go chce odkleszczyć?   
\- Może mu nagle psisko zdziczało i po kaganiec przyszedł? - zgadywali bez przekonania dziennikarze.  
\- Ale co on robi akurat tutaj?! Nikiforow i ten jego Katsuki mieli nocleg w Oriencie, jeszcze wczoraj sprawdzałem!  
\- Ja wiem! – wykrzyknął nagle jeden z reporterów, gorączkowo sprawdzając dane na smartfonie. – Plisiecki mieszka tu niedaleko! W prywatnej kwaterze! Znajomy mi wczoraj wysłał poufną notkę! Zaraz niedaleko mieszka Plisiecki!   
\- Patrzcie, patrzcie, i Nikiforow by tak od Katsukiego do Plisieckiego, od rana do nocy ganiał? – zarechotał fotograf. – Ma chłopak zdrowie!  
\- Normalnie trener wielozadaniowy – podchwycił z kwaśnym uśmiechem jego kolega. – Tylko jakie zakupy robi? Po żwirek dla kota przyszedł?  
\- Zabawki – mruknął inny i zaczął robić notatki w telefonie.  
\- Eee? Gryzak dla psa? O dziewiątej rano? – zdziwili się pozostali.  
\- Zaraz dla psa. – Machnął na nich ręką, żeby nie przeszkadzali w notowaniu. – Obróżka, czy tam inny gwizdek, może jakiś biczyk dostanie… Kolczatka, kaganiec… Nikt nie zapyta, czy faktycznie masz psa.  
Cała grupka w olśnieniu wpatrywała się w drzwi sklepu, za którymi właśnie zniknął Nikiforow.  
\- A to ci trener, ładne rzeczy! Rekwizytów do lekcji mu zabrakło! – rechotał fotoreporter. – Może zajrzymy przez szybę?   
\- Nie, nie tak! – towarzysze odciągnęli go za róg ulicy. – Zaczekamy aż wyjdzie, pójdziemy za nim. Odczekamy parę minut, aż zdąży rozpakować towar, zadzwonimy do drzwi. Będą zdjęcia stulecia!  
\- Rada medialna nam nabruździ za takie akcje – zauważył rzeźwo jeden z reporterów. Pozostali jednak zbyli lekceważeniem jego skrupuły.   
\- Nie musimy zaraz publikować tego w dziennikach porannych. Przepuścisz taką okazję?  
Błysnęły w uśmiechu zęby i telefon przygotowany do zdjęć.  
\- A w życiu…  
\- Uwaga! Wychodzi!  
Nikiforow wyszedł ze sklepu ze sporą torbą zakupową i szybkim krokiem ruszył w drogę powrotną. Dziennikarze rozdzielili się na mniejsze grupy i przemykając od bramy do bramy, szli trop w trop za nim.  
\- Ciekawe, czy i psie ciasteczka kupił…  
\- Zamknij się, zboczku…  
\- Ej no, to on zaczął!  
\- Ciekawe, czy Katsuki też się bawi w takie gierki… Wygląda na takie niewiniątko!  
\- Po tylu tygodniach z Nikiforowem to sobie może co najwyżej wyglądać…  
\- Ciiiiicho!

*/*/*

Wiktor Nikiforow wkroczył do mieszkania Jurija Plisieckiego i ściągnął kaptur ze srebrzystej grzywki. Nie zamierzał w milczeniu znosić ucisku i wyzysku.  
\- Dlaczego to ja muszę robić zakupy?! – Już od progu załamał ręce i ostentacyjnie rzucił w Jurija torbą sklepową. Nastolatek złapał ją i prychnął pogardliwie.  
\- Boś głupi! – podsumował bez krztyny szacunku dla starszego kolegi. – Mogliśmy zamówić dostawę!  
\- Żeby cała Moskwa dowiedziała się o mojej hańbie?! - Wiktor teatralnym gestem umierającego łabędzia przyłożył dłoń do czoła, udając omdlenie. – Nigdy bym tego nie zniósł! Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie rozpoznał w sklepie. Hańba! Hańba i zgroza! I dlaczego to ja muszę robić zakupy?  
Yuuri Katsuki wystawił głowę zza lodówki. Minę miał zmartwioną, na policzkach delikatny rumieniec, gęste rzęsy mrugały w zakłopotaniu.  
\- Sam chciałeś grać w rozbieranego pokera o wyjście do sklepu – przypomniał nieśmiało. Nadąsany Wiktor posłał mu oburzone łypnięcie.  
\- Od dawna ci powtarzam, że nosisz o wiele za dużo ubrań! Myślałem, że bierzesz sobie do serca moje rady! Jestem twoim trenerem!  
Yuuri był już czerwony jak ładnie zaokrąglony pączek róży.  
\- Nie brzmiałeś jak trener, kiedy to mówiłeś… - wymruczał ledwo słyszalnie. – Tu jest strasznie zimno! A poza tym, to Yurio wygrał!  
\- Znaczona talia! – Wiktor oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w gospodarza, który obojętnie pokazał mu język i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie zakupów. Z kąta rozległ się groźny pomruk – Iwan poczuł śniadanie i zeskoczył ze swojej grzędy na grzbiet Makkacchina, który też już trzepał z nadzieją uszami i pukał ogonem w podłogę.  
\- Hańba! – Wiktor znowu załamał ręce. – Mój mężny pies obronny na diecie z kociej karmy! Znaczona talia! Wyrzucili mnie na mróz przed dziewiątą rano i kazali dźwigać torby z zakupami! Co ja tu znoszę!  
Yuuri pociągnął nosem i postanowił nie komentować faktu, że całe to pomieszkiwanie u Jurija było – oczywiście – inicjatywą Wiktora. Personel hotelu, choć wcześniej zapewniał o wszelkich możliwych udogodnieniach, wykazał lekką konsternację, gdy wyszło na jaw, że gość wzmiankowany w zgłoszeniu jako Chan Makov jest dorodnym pudlem. Wdzięk rosyjskiego gwiazdora niewątpliwie przełamałby dość szybko opory i zasady regulaminu hotelowego. Jednak Wiktor – jak to Wiktor – znienacka zmienił front: zamiast przekonywać i trzepotać rzęsami na dyrekcję, zgarnął Yuuriego pod ramię, Makkacchina pod drugie i w pół godziny później objawił się pod drzwiami Jurija Plisieckiego, oznajmiając mu wesołą nowinę, że na czas moskiewskiej gali pokazowej będą mieli niewątpliwą przyjemność mieszkać wszyscy razem.  
Yakow uciekł do hotelu Lilii w takim popłochu, że nawet żelazna baletmistrzyni nie miała serca go odsyłać z powrotem.  
Jurij obrzucił Wiktora obelgami, Yuuriego poduszkami, a Makkacchina poszczuł kotem.  
W godzinę później Wiktor przeciągał się w przyjemnym gniazdku z poduszek Jurija, Makkacchin obwąchiwał puszkowaną karmę w kociej misce, a Jurij dyrygował Yuurim przy odbudowie rozsypanej przez trenera wieży z pluszaków.   
Tuż po zachodzie słońca Jurij i Yuuri zasnęli pod jednym kocem, a zadowolony Wiktor zagarnął telefon gospodarza, zajął się przeglądaniem twittera i publikowaniem zjadliwych komentarzy z konta miszczplisiecki!@. Tymczasem kot, znany jako Iwan Groźny, zawarł z pudlem chwilowy pakt o nieagresji, łaskawie dopuścił go bliżej do swojej miski i we dwóch spałaszowali solidną porcję karmy. Gdy około północy niepokonany mistrz Nikiforow wybrał się na buszowanie po kuchni, bez większego oporu uległ złowieszczym pomrukom i groźbie pazurów Iwana. Otworzył wszystkie cztery pozostałe puszki kocich przysmaków i szczodrze dorzucił do miski, w nadziei na zaspokojenie apetytów kota i zapewnienie sobie świętego spokoju przynajmniej do następnego poranka. Niestety, w konsumpcji kociej karmy wzięły zgodny udział dwa głodne pyski, z czego jeden gabarytowo znacznie potężniejszy, zatem cała porcja zniknęła szybciej, niż sam Wiktor zdążyłby skoczyć kombinację flipów z toe-loopami. Obudzony głośnym zawodzeniem trenera Jurij przeklął soczyście jego bezmyślność, jego pudla, jego przodków do dziesiątego pokolenia wstecz i jego zwyczaj pląsania po mieszkaniu bez spodni. Gotów był siłą wygnać Nikiforowa do sklepu całodobowego po kocią karmę, w spodniach czy bez spodni. Oczywiście, Wiktor zdołał wykręcić się od nocnych wędrówek, a pozostałych panów wkręcić w partyjkę rozbieranego pokera, której stawką miał być właśnie obowiązek zrobienia zakupów. Spąsowiały i zaspany Yuuri protestował bez przekonania przeciwko wszelkim układom zaproponowanym przez swego kapryśnego trenera. W końcu zgodził się przystąpić do gry, jednak twardo i niewzruszenie odmówił wciągania małoletniego nadal Jurija w jakikolwiek hazard, zwłaszcza rozbierany. W ramach kompromisu ustalono, że chłopak zamiast fantów odzieżowych oddawać będzie w zastaw pluszowe koty, jednak fantazja Wiktora po raz kolejny obróciła się przeciwko niemu. W obliczu utraty wytartego jak albinos tygryska Jurij obudził w sobie demona gry i twardą ręką wygrał wszystkie partie, pozostawiając w tyle zziębniętego Yuuriego bez koszuli i prawej skarpetki. Wiktor zaś, który beztrosko zaniechał włożenia spodni przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej partyjki, okazał się największym przegranym i został zobowiązany do złożenia przysięgi na ogon Iwana, że zwlecze się do sklepu zoologicznego najpóźniej o ósmej rano. Oczywiście, zbudzony i wytrząśnięty z pościeli o poranku, niedawny mistrz łyżwiarstwa usiłował sennym wdziękiem i giętkim językiem wymigać się od obowiązków. Mało tego, wygrzebał z bagażu wielką puszkę psiej karmy i próbował przekonać zwierzaki, że nic lepszego Matuszka Rosja jeszcze nie widziała. Jednak Iwan Groźny i do cna przez niego zdeprawowany Makkacchin zgodnie odwrócili się ogonami do propozycji tańszego zamiennika. Jurij i Yuuri bezwstydnie obśmiali rzekomy despekt, przysięgli jednak nigdy nie zdradzić światu, jak nisko upadł mężny pudel obronny największego łyżwiarskiego gwiazdora. Ostatecznie Wiktor wbił się w bluzę z kapturem z szafy Jurija, zasłonił twarz by uniknąć rozpoznania i wymknął się zaułkami do sklepu z karmą dla zwierząt, biadając nad hańbiącym zepsuciem swego pupila.  
\- Na, Iwan! Na, psina! – Jurij wprawnie rozłożył zawartość puszki do miski kota i tymczasowej miski pudla. – Wsuwajcie!  
\- Co oni w tym widzą? – Wiktor podejrzliwie przyglądał się zawartości misek. – Napompowana sterydami galareta z mielonych gołębi! Makkacchin! Opamiętaj się! Jadłeś katsudon! Jak możesz lizać te pomyje!  
\- De gustibus non est disputandum! – zaszpanował szkolną łaciną Jurij i natychmiast szturchnął łokciem w bok Yuuriego. – Twoich gustów to w ogóle wolę nie komentować, ty prośku!   
Yuuri poczerwieniał i spuścił oczy – od jeszcze większego zakłopotania uchronił go dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Wiktor! Kogoś tu ściągnął?! – nastroszył się Jurij. Nikiforow zajęty był jednak wąchaniem kocich przysmaków – klęczał między Iwanem a Makkacchinem i z miną szalonego naukowca dźgał palcem karmę w misce. Gospodarz wstał niechętnie i narzucił bluzę.   
\- Na pewno wleźli z ulotkami, paszoł won! – burknął gniewnie.  
\- Nie mów tak! Każdy chce zarobić na życie! To nic przyjemnego, takie roznoszenie ulotek! – pouczył go Yuuri i w geście solidarności ruszył do drzwi razem z Rosjaninem.  
\- Iiii tam, mięczak z ciebie, prośku. Jeszcze jakby pizzę przynieśli, to może, ale makulatury nie przyjmę! – srożył się Jurij. Z japońskim kolegą u boku otworzył z rozmachem drzwi – i obaj natychmiast uskoczyli na boki, gdy w oczy zaświeciły im błyski aparatów. Dziennikarze stłoczyli się w progu, z doskonałym widokiem na Wiktora Nikiforowa, kontemplującego kocią karmę.  
\- PASZOŁ WON!!!  
*/*/*  
W dziesięć minut później zdjęcie gwiazdy łyżwiarstwa figurowego z nosem w misce kociej karmy, pomiędzy nastroszonym kocurem a spolegliwym pudlem, obiegło wszystkie możliwe media społecznościowe.  
„Nowa dieta-cud dla łyżwiarzy figurowych! Poleca Wiktor Nikiforow, wirtuoz łyżew i trener gwiazd!”  
*/*/*  
Gwiazda łyżwiarstwa figurowego Tajlandii nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w porcelanowy talerzyk, na którym ociekała gęstym sosem zawartość puszki z kocią karmą.  
\- Ja nie chcę. Ja nie mogę. Ja chcę wafelka.  
\- Plisiecki mógł, a ty nie możesz?! – napomniał go surowo trener. – Katsuki mógł, a ty nie możesz?! Nie pozwolę, żeby Nikiforow zachował tę sztuczkę tylko dla tych swoich łabądków. Bądź mężczyzną! Wsuwaj!  
Chłopak posłusznie wsunął łyżkę kociej karmy. Mina mu zrzedła jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wiktor Nikiforow poleca! – przypomniał mu trener.  
Pichit łypnął na niego złym wzrokiem.  
\- Wiktor ma kota – ocenił kwaśno.  
\- Pudla – poprawił trener. – Kot należy do Plisieckiego. A może do Katsukiego? Kto ich tam wie?  
\- Katsuki ma kota, świra i gronkowca, jeśli je te pomyje – burknął Pichit. – Kup mi kota, niech zje to świństwo!  
\- Możesz mieć psa – zaproponował ugodowo trener. – Pies spodoba się twoim fanom.  
\- Żaden pies nie zje takiego bubla…  
\- WSUWAJ!  
*/*/*  
Makkacchin oblizał pysk nad miską Iwana z miną absolutnej błogości. Wiktor Nikiforow jęcząc żałośnie nakrył głowę poduszką.  
\- Hańbaaaa!  
Jurij wprawnym ruchem przetasował sponiewieraną talię kart.  
\- Nie jęcz, tylko biegnij po mleko…

 

KONIEC


End file.
